


5 Times Wade was Insecure (And 1 Time He Wasn't)

by VyxenSkye



Series: In Which... [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Moving In Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Peter, Wade Has Issues, insecurites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyxenSkye/pseuds/VyxenSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.... And How Peter Came to the Rescue</p><p>A follow up to my first '5 Times' fic, where this time Wade is the one having issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Wade Goes on a Date (And Peter Gets Huffy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> I told you I might be back :)
> 
> 'Peter Has Issues' was just so much damn fun, and I've been trying to figure out how to best proceed in this universe while not rehashing the same thing. I came up with this, and I hope that it is enjoyed, as I had a ton of fun writing this first chapter. Let me know what you think, and as always, please feel free to let me know if you need something tagged that I neglected to mention!

While Peter would have liked to think that everything was sunshine and rainbows now, he knew better than that. He was Spiderman, after all, and it had been well established over a long while now that he never got a break.

  
**_Never_**.

  
He could deal with that though - after all, he'd gotten used to it by now. He definitely didn't like it, but he'd learned to handle it. He just wished that sometimes he could get a break or two in, since there were days that he felt like just throwing the suit into the trash and never looking at it again.

  
And then there were times like this, where he was feeling free, happy, and like everything was going right for a change. The sun was shining, birds were singing (and getting in his way, thank you very much) and there didn't appear to be any crime at the moment.

  
Today was a good day to be Spiderman.

  
Oh, and did he mention? He had a date.

  
A date with a rather amazing person named Wade Winston Wilson.

  
... And he could just hear the responses now.

  
He knew better than to tell anyone just yet that he was actually dating Deadpool. There would be far too much negative response if he did, especially from the Avengers. He knew that it wouldn't be outright declarations of 'What are you, _stupid?!'_

  
.... Well, maybe not from everyone. He might get that from Clint. And Tony.

  
But Steve would just do that patented Captain America Now Son™ face that everyone knew and secretly hid from. And Peter was confident in his choices, but that face from one Steve Rogers would send anyone down a path of regret and worry.

  
But he wasn't going to think about that, because this was a gorgeous day! He was swinging through the buildings, having a good time, and he was going on a date tonight!

  
God, when did he turn into a 13 year old girl and how did he reverse it?

  
Peter couldn't help but smile as he thought this - if he had said it around Deadpool, he was absolutely certain that it would make the mercenary laugh.

  
Damnit, it was getting worse.

  
The young hero shook himself faintly as he landed on the side of a high-rise, and then took a deep breath of cool air before looking back to the city at large. Things really were going great, despite his ridiculous teenage reactions to it. He'd thankfully started to become a little less accident prone in the month since his near drowning, and he'd been seeing Wade more and more, which was ridiculous to say, really, since he'd already been seeing him pretty often before hand.

  
Although now it was almost every other day, so he supposed that was more often. Not that Wade was complaining - Peter was pretty sure that the merc wanted him there 24/7 anyway. Which brought him to another reason that tonight was so exciting.

  
Peter's lease had to be either signed or rejected tomorrow, and he wanted very much to reject it. Because he wanted to move in with Wade.

  
He still wasn't sure how exactly he was going to take it - after all, they'd made progress in their relationship, but there were still moments where Peter wasn't quite sure what Wade thought about things. He'd revealed his face that day, and while he'd been nervous, he'd done it willingly. And he'd had his mask off when he'd met Aunt May last week...

  
But there were times... for someone so confident, Wade could be surprisingly shy and insecure at times. Peter understood it, he truly did, and of course he didn't expect that Wade was just suddenly going to be completely comfortable without the shield of his suit...

  
He couldn't help but wish that things would get better though.

  
Taking another deep breath, Peter looked towards the building that he could barely see through the maze of concrete, glass, and metal, a smile moving over his features. It didn't matter - he'd be willing to help Wade no matter what, to reassure him that yes, Peter really did want him.

  
He knew that it was going to be a constant battle for at least the next several years of his life, quite possibly for the rest of it, but he was more than happy to do it. It was all worth it, in his mind.

  
Leaping from the building Peter made his way through the buildings rather aimlessly, humming to himself as he did. Each motion was smooth and practiced, and loosened up his body quite nicely, calming any remaining nerves he might have along with it. You would think that by now he would be more confident himself, considering this wasn't exactly the first date that he and Wade had been on since 'The Incident' a month ago that had really brought them together, but this one was far more special.

  
He was allowed to be nervous, damnit.

  
A glance at a nearby clock made the young hero jump a little - time to head home - he was supposed to be meeting Wade in a little over an hour, and he definitely needed a shower and a change of clothes before then. Of course, Wade would adore it if he showed up in the Spiderman suit - he'd take it as an opportunity to shout it from the rooftops that he was _dating Spiderman, thank you very much!_

  
Peter chuckled to himself as he thought of this, heading back to his apartment for what was hopefully one of the last times, leaping through the window before shedding his suit and heading for the shower.

  
Wade had been the one to set up this date, so Peter wasn't quite sure what to expect. Dates with Deadpool weren't exactly standard - their first one had been on a rooftop with Chinese takeout and hours of talking, their second in a little hole-in-the-wall Mexican place with some of the best tacos that Peter had ever had. While he was assuming it would be something similar, Wade _had_ told him to dress nicely...

  
Still not sure what exactly was coming, Peter put himself in a nice pair of slacks and a button up shirt in a deep plum shade, running his fingers through his wild hair in an attempt to tame it before just giving up and calling it good. Wade loved his crazy hair anyway, so he wasn't going to hear any complaints. He hoped this was nice enough...

  
A knock at the door had him grinning, and he went to open it with a pounding heart and excitement bubbling in him. Only a few more hours, and he'd know if Wade wanted to take the next step with him!

  
Any words he might have had died when he opened the door, his mouth dropping open somewhat and his eyes widening.

  
Well **_damn_** , son.

  
Wade stood in his doorway in a clearly custom-made tuxedo, smooth black fabric with two buttons closing the front, a hood up over his head with a red lining, and a red triangle of fabric in the pocket. The black shirt and red tie just completed the look, as did the red gloves on the merc's hands and his mask on beneath the hood.

  
"Hey, Petey-pie!" Wade chirped, and by the tone of his voice Peter could tell he was nervous. "I'm a bit early, that's not a problem is it?" When Peter failed to find his voice - he'd lost it somewhere after noticing the way that the suit accented Wade's trim waist and lovely broad shoulders - the merc tensed a little. "It's... it's too much, isn't it? I can go change, we still have a half hour until our reservation..."

  
"No!" Peter finally got out, his voice too loud and a little strangled. "No, it's, it's perfect, I just... _wow_. I can't even... **_wow_**." As he said this, Peter's hand raised, completely involuntarily touching his fingertips to Wade's broad chest before falling back down to his side.

  
A snort left the merc, and his grin was visible beneath the mask. "Oh god, you just did the Cap boob touch thing. Although my tits are nowhere _near_ as impressive as his, I swear."

  
Before his brain could catch up with his mouth, Peter blurted out what he would later look back on as one of the most ridiculous sentences he'd ever said. At least up until that point - a life with Wade meant a _ton_ of ridiculous sentences. "Your tits are extremely impressive."

  
Silence.

  
Then deep, belly laughter, Wade's arms going around his middle as he practically fell over. "Holy _**shit**_ , Petey! You did not just say that! I think I love you, like seriously. That was the _best_ thing I've ever heard!"

  
Peter was quite certain that his face was on fire by this point, and he crossed his arms over his chest a little self-consciously before frowning at the merc. "I feel under-dressed." he said, attempting to turn the conversation away from what had just happened.

  
Wade laughed. "No way, baby boy, that color looks freaking _amazing_ on you! You look awesome, I promise. Now come on, if we're all done fawning over my impressive tits, we do have a dinner reservation waiting."

  
Yeah, Wade was never going to let Peter live that down, he knew it. He'd be old and grey and _still_ hearing about it.

  
The ride to the restaurant was relatively quiet - Wade asked about his day, and Peter was more than happy to tell him about the latest exploits of J.J. Jameson, as well as laugh when Wade once again offered to pay the man a visit. It was little moments like these that Peter was still surprised happened - he was dating a man that many saw as an absolute lunatic that killed people for a living, but here he was, wanting to know what mundane things Peter did that day.

  
The taxi dropped them off at a restaurant that Peter had seen before, but had certainly never been to - it was one of the most expensive in town. Staring in surprise at it, Peter turned to look at Wade as he gave the driver of the taxi a wave with a _'Thanks Dopinder!'_ He was struck speechless a moment later when he realized that Wade's face was bare.

  
"You..." Peter started, swallowing. "You took the mask off."

  
The hood was still up, giving Wade a semblance of privacy, but the mask was clutched in his hand, the grip a little tight. The merc smiled a little, the action more of a grimace. "Yeah." he said softly, glancing away. "I... well, we have been going out for a month now, and it's not like it's nothing you haven't seen before. I didn't think... the little places aren't such a big deal because people don't really look there, but I don't know if you'd want to be seen with Deadpool, you know... I could... I could put it back on...?"

  
Peter blinked, blinked again, and then stepped forward, raising his hands as he did. His fingers slipped beneath the hood, sliding along Wade's cheek before cupping the back of the merc's neck, pulling the taller man down so they could press their foreheads together. "I could care less if you have the mask on or not." he said firmly. "You're my boyfriend, and I'm more than happy to show you off no matter what. If you want the mask, then wear it." he smiled gently, giving Wade a quick kiss before pulling away. "Though I much prefer you like this."

  
Wade blinked at him, and then his smile softened into something more natural before he nodded, and the mask disappeared into his pocket. Peter's grin could have rivaled the sun, and while Peter didn't know it, it made Wade's heart flutter.

  
The host started in surprise at the sight of them, but the shade that Wade's hood provided helped somewhat. At least in that respect - it didn't help Peter at all, who bristled when the man rather frostily asked them if they were in the wrong place. Wade, who had probably dealt with this stuff for a long time, simply nodded and gave his name, at which point they were taken inside and seated.

  
"You are absolutely _adorable_." Wade declared as the man walked away, grinning at the smaller man. "Seriously, Petey, too cute."

  
"They're being rude." the brunet shot back, frowning at anyone who dared to look in their direction. By the time the waitress came to the table she had been so clearly cowed by Peter's dirty looks that she didn't even think to say anything, merely greeted them and gone about her job as she should have. Peter wasn't fooled though - he could tell that she was still unnerved by Wade's appearance.

  
He understood it, he really did - it went back to the whole knowing that this wasn't going to be rainbows and sunshine. He loved Wade, and saw his scars as marks of his courage and the fact that he'd gone through so much to be who he was today, but others... he knew that Wade wasn't exactly... pleasant to look at.

  
That didn't mean people could be rude about it.

  
A hand on his made Peter look up in surprise, and he met Wade's soft expression before relaxing a bit. "Sorry." he said softly. "I just... I don't like that they do that."

  
"I'm used to it." Wade replied, the corner of his mouth rising slightly.

  
"You shouldn't _have_ to be!" Peter replied, and the passion in his voice made Wade's smile widen a little. "They're being ridiculous! They don't _know_ you, you could be a veteran, or a fire fighter, or..."

  
Wade made a soft sound, and then shrugged slightly. "While one of those is technically true, it doesn't matter. It's a fact of my life, baby boy - people are gonna stare. _Buuut,"_ he said, cutting off Peter's protest as he opened his mouth, "I find it adorable how huffy you are about this. It's... not my usual way of going out, but I wanted to treat you, and so I can deal with this. Let's just enjoy our evening, okay?"

  
Peter blinked at him, and then a smile moved over his own features. "Okay." he finally said softly. "I still don't like it, but okay."

  
And Peter did his best to ignore what he knew was happening around him - it wasn't easy, and he definitely took a moment to glare off more than one set of wandering eyes over the course of their meal, but he really did have a good time. Wade was smiling at him, and luckily the booth they'd been seated in was somewhat separated from the others, so there weren't quite so many people scrutinizing him, so everything went well.

  
"You're nervous, baby boy, I can tell." Wade said at one point after their dishes had long since been taken. "What's up, hmm?"

  
Peter fiddled with the cloth napkin still in his lap, shrugging a little, and Wade chuckled again. "Come on, tell me."

  
"I just... my lease is up tomorrow, and I was thinking... well, you live closer to Aunt May, and she'd love to see me more often, and I already spend a lot of time in your place anyway, I've got a drawer, and my shampoo is there, not to mention my toothbrush, and it would just be so much easier, and..." Peter faded off, his cheeks pink, and then glanced up at Wade, who had been silent throughout this whole tirade.

  
The merc was staring at him, his eyes a little wide beneath the shadow of his hood. He blinked at Peter, and then laughed, shaking his head before reaching into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. "I think we're already getting a mind link or something here, Petey." he said, the smile warming his voice. He withdrew his hand, laying something on the table, and Peter blinked.

  
He seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight.

  
There was a key on the table. "That's kind of why I wanted tonight to be special, Peter." Wade started, and the sound of his name - not a nickname - made Peter look up to meet the taller man's eyes. "And you kind of stole a lot of my speech from me. But hey... do you want to move in with me?"

  
A beat of silence, and then Peter was laughing too, the sound warm. "I would love to." he told Wade with a grin, taking Wade's hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

  
Yup, tonight had been great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me on this one guys, I really hope that you like it. I will let you know that this is a WIP, so it might not have updates regularly. I'm still in a crazy busy time at work right now, so I might have some issues, but I'll try to keep it going.
> 
> The suit in question in this chapter is the one that Wade wears in the first issue of the new comics that are going right now, I tried to find a link to an image, but could not no matter what I did. If someone does, let me know and I'll link it here!


	2. In Which Wade Gets a New Roommate (And Peter Makes a Move)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took some time, guys, work's been freaking hell lately. Hope you enjoy this one, even though it is a touch shorter!

Once Peter had the key in hand he could hardly contain himself - he wanted to move _now_. He'd been looking forward to it for a few weeks - ever since he'd made the decision mentally to ask Wade if they could move in together - so now each moment was like torture. Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long - a trip to his landlord to let them know that he wasn't resigning, and then he and Wade decided to start moving just a day later.

  
Even if Peter hadn't been super excited and happy about this move all on his own, he would have been excited to see the look on Wade's face. The merc was all smiles and jokes, and not even the occasional gaze of people as they hauled things down to the little truck that Peter had rented could get that smile off his face. Peter loved to see it, and loved to know that he was the cause of it.

  
After all, he wanted to do everything in his power to get that smile on Wade's face all the time.

  
Since Wade had quite a lot of furniture already that Peter rather liked, most of his things were getting donated. He didn't mind - he kept his TV, so they could have one in the living room and one in the bedroom, as well as the stand that it went on. All of his clothes and pictures and things were moved over, of course, and some of his kitchen supplies, but for the most part it was a light move. The place that was taking his things even came to pick them up, which made things so much easier.

  
After all of the various boxes had been loaded into the truck and the furniture and whatnot was taken away, Peter stood for a moment in the center of the little apartment, a bit of nostalgia flooding through him. He'd lived in this place since moving out of Aunt May's house, and it was a little bit hard to leave it, even though he wanted to.

  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by arms moving around his waist, and he smiled as he looked over his shoulder slightly to meet Wade's gaze.

  
"Not regretting it, are you?" Wade asked, a bit of worry in his tone, and Peter made a low sort of crooning sound to him, turning in his arms so they faced each other.

  
His hands gentle, the brunet let his hands cup Wade's face, stroking his thumbs over rough skin. "Of course not." he said firmly, the smile on his face warm. "Just saying goodbye to the place. I've had it for a few years, and it was my first home after living with Aunt May, so I did get a little attached to it." He grinned. "That doesn't mean that I'm not extremely excited to leave."

  
Wade's smile returned, and Peter felt his heart warm as the merc tipped his head forward to press their foreheads together for a moment. "Good." was all that he said, and Peter smiled at that.

  
One last look, and then the younger man was taking Wade's hand and leading him out of the apartment and down the hallway to the landlord's place, knocking on the door lightly so he could hand over the keys and his new address for whatever deposit he would get back. Wade hung back during this little encounter, so Peter could tell that the initial excitement was wearing off and Wade was starting to get nervous again.

  
This really was a big step for them both, and, Peter suspected, an even bigger one for Wade. He didn't know if he'd ever lived with a significant other before, but given how quiet he'd gotten since getting out of the old building and into the truck, he had a feeling that he was starting to wonder if Peter was really going to stay.

  
That wasn't surprising, really. Given Wade's issues and worries with his appearance, it made sense that he'd think that Peter was going to get tired of him and leave. It didn't matter that Peter had been practically living at Wade's house already for several weeks - now it was real, so that meant that it was time for things to start going wrong, at least in Wade's mind.

  
Peter was determined to prove him wrong.

  
Once they got to Wade's apartment building, Peter practically bounced out of the truck, grinning at Wade as he went around back to retrieve a box. "Lead the way!" he said happily, and Wade smiled in response, though there was a tinge of uncertainty in the way that his lips curved. Peter wanted to drop the box and just hug him silly, but they did only have a few hours left to return the truck, so that would have to wait.

  
Besides, then he could just sit and cuddle Wade for as long as it took to convince him that this was really happening and that it wasn't going to change. That part might take a while, after all.

  
Wade got a box of his own and followed Peter up into the building, where the young hero used his new key to open the door, trotting inside and setting the box down in the living room. "Should we just put everything here for now? It's not like there's a lot."

  
"Sounds good, baby boy." Wade said, a grin on his features again. It was a bit bigger this time, more real, and Peter was glad to see it. He followed the merc back down the stairs, wanting to hurry and get this over with.

  
A short time later, the truck was unloaded and Peter snagged the key from Wade, grinning at him as he got a surprised look in return. "You relax, I'll take the truck back."

  
"But I..."

  
"Nope!" Peter cut him off, stepping forward and bouncing up on his toes to press a kiss to the merc's lips. "I got it. You just relax. Put some stuff away, if you're feeling productive. But I got it." Wade still gave him a look, blue eyes a little dark, and Peter smiled gently. "Really Wade. I can tell you need a moment."

  
Those blue eyes widened, and then softened a moment later. "Thanks Petey-pie."

  
Peter opened his mouth to reply, but Wade dipped down to give him a proper kiss this time, and whatever words he had were lost against textured lips. He blinked a little when the taller man pulled back, earning a faint chuckle. He grinned a second later, giving Wade a little wave. "I'll be back soon!"

  
And he really did try. Soon was supposed to mean within a half hour or something, and that had definitely been what Peter had planned. But lucky him, somebody had gotten in a wreck and the road was blocked, so he sat in traffic for nearly and hour before he was finally able to get the truck the rest of the way to the little depot that they'd borrowed it from. And of course (God was punishing him for something, he knew it) he'd left his phone on top of the last box he'd carried in, since he'd checked the time, so he couldn't even call or text to let Wade know what was happening.

  
When he finally made it home almost a hour and a half later, the apartment was quiet and deserted. Worry flared in his heart, and Peter closed up the door behind himself, calling out. "Wade?"

  
There was a thud from the bedroom, and then Wade poked his head out, the Deadpool mask on his head and a sweater covering his torso. "Peter?" the merc said softly. "Where... you were gone for so long, and I... Shut up, I was not!"

  
Peter immediately moved forward, crooning as he approached, and making sure that Wade saw him coming and let him get closer. "It's okay, Wade, I'm sorry. I forgot my phone, and I got stuck in traffic."

  
"Told you he was coming back." Wade mumbled under his breath, not paying attention in the least. "Aren't you glad I didn't do that now? Petey wouldn't have been happy. Ruined this nice day with all my blood."

  
"Wade." Peter said, his voice still gentle, but a little firmer and louder this time. "Come back, love." Finally Wade seemed to focus on him, and Peter smiled. "Hey. I'm here. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I forgot my phone and got stuck in traffic. Some idiot hit a pole."

  
Wade stared at him for a moment, and Peter imagined that he was blinking at him behind the white lenses of the mask. He then hummed faintly, and this time Peter could see the smile stretching beneath the red fabric. "Hit a pole, huh? Dumbass."

  
Feeling like it was safe now, Peter stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Wade's strong torso, pressing his cheek against the other man's chest. "Sorry." he said again, his voice a little muffled by the sweater that the merc was wearing now. "I really didn't mean to be gone so long."

  
"...Kind of thought you weren't coming back." Wade whispered faintly, and Peter immediately tightened his hold, only loosening it when Wade grunted faintly at the pressure. "Stupid, I know."

  
"No." Peter replied, his voice firm again. "Not stupid, just... you. I understand that sometimes you're going to worry about things like that Wade, and it's okay. I should have remembered my phone, and that's on me, not you." He looked up just in time to see Wade open his mouth to deny what he said, and he frowned, putting a finger on the merc's covered lips.

  
"Uh uh, it's on me. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. I promise I'll be more careful next time, even if I have to web the phone to my hip." He grinned when he felt Wade's chest move in a chuckle, and felt triumphant. "Okay?"

  
Wade smiled, and nodded a moment later. "Okay." He hesitated a moment, and then stepped back, pulling the sweater up and over his head so he was left in the t-shirt he'd been wearing for most of the day. He raised a hand to the mask, and Peter could tell that he didn't really want to take it off.

  
Gentle hands took Wade's, and the merc met Peter's gaze through the mask, the brunet's face warm and smiling. "You don't have to if you don't want to." he said gently, thumbs stroking over bare hands.

  
A long moment of quiet, and then Wade smiled. "What did I do to deserve you, baby boy?"

  
Peter laughed. "I like to think it's the other way around, but I guess we can just go with we both deserve each other for various, awesome reasons."

  
Wade snorted, and then nodded. "Alright, I can go with that. Should we go put your things away, get this moving all finished?"

  
Peter grinned. "Sounds like a plan. But after that I demand all the cuddles on the couch. _Our_ couch. _Damn_ , that sounds good to say." 

 

The merc laughed at that, and nodded in response. "As my baby boy wishes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if there are really places like that to rent trucks in NY, I'm just winging it. :)


End file.
